


4+1 = 5 times Stiels was in the hospital

by Superwolf18



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beacon Hills (Teen Wolf), Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Stiels is a little shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester (Supernatural), Superwolf, hurt Stiels, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwolf18/pseuds/Superwolf18
Summary: A fic about the 5 most significant time Stiels was admitted into the hospital.Peter Hale is the Alpha of the Hale Pack and he did not bite Scott. Hale fire never happens. Dean Winchester is married to Gabriel and they live in Beacon Hills with their Stiels.Idk how to do this but I like what i created and i hope you do to.I am the worst at summaries.





	4+1 = 5 times Stiels was in the hospital

Stiles  
The first-time Stiles is admitted into the hospital is when he is 6 years old and six months into his first year of school, he went to school a year late because of his ADHD. 

He manages to break his leg during recess on the playground. It happens in public and around many kids and a few teachers so his archangel father, Gabriel is not happy when his husband informs him that their son will just have to heal the normal way for once. 

Stiles is completely okay with this as he gets to stay home for a long time and gets away with having as much candy as he can. He also gets his fathers and uncles to dote on him like his own personal slaves. 

《》《》《》《》《》《》 

The second time Stiles makes a visit to the hospital is when he is ten. It’s after Jackson Whitmore aka 'Jackass Whitmore' bullies Scott McCall (Stiles now best friend) and Stiles processed to punch Jackson in the face resulting in Stiles breaking his thumb. Gabriel is proud and Dean is scowling (but secretly proud himself). 

Dean reprimands Stiles in the hospital while they are in front of the Whitmore’s - Jackson's in the hospital too cause Stiles actually managed to break his nose (Melissa McCall is proud of Stiles too because he stood up for her baby boy). 

However, when they get home Dean hugs his son and tell him how proud he is of him because Stiles had stood up to a bully. Stiles us suspended for a week, his hunter for a father shows him how to punch without hurting himself, amongst other things as well. Stiles will never have the hunter childhood the Winchesters had but he will learn to defend himself. 

《》《》《》《》《》《》 

The third time Stiles is in the hospital is when he is 16 and healing from what the authorities are calling an animal attack and what the Winchesters know is a werewolf’s claw marks. 

As soon as Stiles is out of surgery and conscious enough to speak without slurring and see only one Dean and Gabriel instead of four, he tells them everything. From the rouge Alpha that bit Scott and turned him to a werewolf and the Hales that have been helping keep Scott and three other newly turned teenage werewolves in control and of course the fact that Sheriff Dean Winchester has a deputy by the name of Laura Hale that is a born werewolf who is the second in command to her Alpha uncle Peter. Sam also finds out that the history teacher at Beacon Hills Community College where he works with is also Derek Hale the third in command of the Hale Pack. 

The Winchesters are shocked that they didn't pick up on the existing supernatural creatures in their hometown. Stiles says its cause they getting old, Gabriel snickers and Dean grounds Stiles for an extra two months for the comment.  
Gabriel stops laughing after his husband .... to the couch for a month because he knew but kept quite because he knew that the wolves where harmless. Dean points to Stiles current state and raises an eyebrow as if to say otherwise. 

It takes a lot of grovelling from both father and son until Dean comes around and sits down to talk to the Alpha of the Hale pack, they come to an agreement. Hale, Argent and  
Winchester all now co-exist in Beacon Hills because apparently the town is an actual Beacon to the supernatural, well according to Alan Deaton that is. No one truly trust him though and Dean finds this vagueness extremely annoying. 

《》《》《》《》 

The fourth time Stiles pays a visit to the hospital is after an awful dinner where he introduced his boyfriend to his fathers. His much older Alpha werewolf boyfriend. 

Stiles is now 19 years old and is in his senior year of High School and he finally saw it fit to introduce his parents to the love of his life. He's been planning it for two weeks and in those two weeks he let the nerves build up high enough that he has a mild case of insomnia that lead to exhaustion and a loss of appetite. 

The father that’s an archangel apparently saw it coming without actually using any of his powers. His hunter for a father did not see it coming and was furious, not about the age thing because well he is married to a being that is millions of years older than him, billions even. And it’s not because of the fact that Peter is a werewolf, Dean is married to a supernatural creature himself and he knows that there are good monsters and bad ones too and the Hales have been nothing but good. No, it’s not about the age or species, it’s about the lying and keeping secrets part that has him so angry. One of the terms to letting Stiles be part of the pack was that he wouldn't keep anymore secrets, Stiles had been keeping this one for two years. He has been in a committed relationship with a werewolf for two years and has kept it from both his fathers. Dean Winchester is more hurt than angry. 

Stiles who at this point was standing in their living room was hunched over with his head down, feeling disappointed in himself for hurting his dad. He was also feeling a little dizzy, those two weeks of barely sleeping and almost never eating was catching up to him with all the Stresa added to it. 

Dean was quite now while Peter explained why they kept it a secret, "We didn't know how you would react; I didn't know. I stopped stiles for telling because I wanted to make sure you got used to me enough that you wouldn't shoot me with wolfsbane if I told you I was dating your son." 

Dean seemed to calm down further he opened his mouth to speak but Gabriel who had been watching his son closely moved towards the youngest male in the room, worry clearly itched on his face.  
Stiles' ears were ringing and suddenly the floor was becoming a lot closer to his face then it should be. Stiles fell unconscious before Peter could even catch him.  
Stiles was unconscious for several hours; he woke with saline and an IV drip connected to him. His dads were on a couch on the left side of the hospital bed, his father Dean has his head on Gabriel's lap his eyes closed. His pops Gabriel had a hand on his husbands back rubbing gentle circles with his thumb while the other carded through his slightly long blond hair. Gabriel was awake and smiled at Stiles as soon as he turned his eyes to them. "Hey Kiddo. How you feeling?" The archangels voice was quite as to not disturbed the man sleeping in his lap. 

"Better now. What happened? " Stiles questioned. The answer however, did not come from his father but rather from a voice from his right. Stiles turned to find Peter who was just waking up. He sat more forward and grabbed his mates’ hand, because that was what Stiles was to the wolf, not just a boyfriend or partner. Those words seem insignificant to the wolf. No, stiles were much more than that. Stiles was his mate, his one and only and the Alpha wouldn't have it any other way. 

"You, my silly spark, worked yourself up so much that you put yourself in the hospital.  
Exhaustion, lack of nutrition and dehydration." Peter looked sad and maybe a bit angry. 

In the following weeks Dean Winchester found himself watching his little boy get healthier after the scare he gave them. He watched as this older Alpha wolf of a boyfriend- no not boyfriend he reminded himself, mate as Peter insisted- dote on his little boy hand and foot. Taking it so far as to feed Stiles the right amount of food that he had prepared himself that made up a balanced meal. Peter also waited for stiles to fall asleep before he too slept in the uncomfortable hospital chair, Dean knows this because he did the same. 

+1 

Stiles is 26 and he's in the hospital again only this time it’s not because of injury or bad health. No, this time Stiles actually wants to be in the hospital. He's in the supernatural division of the hospital that caters to this kind of weird shit, only it’s not weird, it’s a miracle. Stiles is about to give birth to his and Peters first child. 

His father Dean is talking him through it because apparently, he had gone through the same thing when he was pregnant with Stiles, making Stiles a Nephilim. Stiles had only found out when he had finally told his dads about his involvement with the supernatural (although stiles knew his dads were a hunter and archangel, he never questioned what he was and how he came about to be their son. Dean had been reluctant to tell him because the hunter had thought his son would see him as a freak, he was proven wrong when 16-year-old Stiles and gushed an onset of various questions) 

Twenty hours later Stiles had given birth to a beautiful baby boy who he named Robert Charlie Winchester- Hale, after his Granddad and favourite Aunt. Bobby Singer had cried and called the parents idjets while Dean and Gabriel cried at not only the birth of their first grandchild but at the sight of their son happy with a big supportive family around them. 

Dean was proud of himself for giving his son a childhood he never got to have, even though he was still very much involved with the supernatural. Well Stiles Winchester-Hale was the mate to an Alpha werewolf as well as his emissary. 

Stiles looked down at the bundle cradled in his arms, he was overwhelmed with joy. The Nephilim looked up and caught the eyes of his father. He smiled and mouthed a 'thank you'. Stiles meant it for the life that his fathers had given him and he knew that without a doubt both his fathers knew what he meant. 

Fin


End file.
